Shinime Kurosora
Shinime Kurosora (死に目 黒空, Kurosora Shinime, lit. "The moment of death at the dark heavens") is a professional assassin who is mostly in the northern of Fiore. He costs a lot but he always does the job painlessly without even getting noticed. Shinime is a mage who always works alone. He has a pet which he named Raiden Kurosora. Personality He is a kind of person that most people would call "scary". That is because of his dark attitude and because of that he tends to use his magic to do everything that he wants. When most people see his dark, depressed look pointed against them, they walk/run away. He is always alone, mostly because he wants to. He is a rather smart guy though and you shouldn't truly call him evil, just that he doesn't think human lives are more important then a bugs life so he feels no regrets after ending one. Appearence He is a rather tall person who is dressed completely in black almost all of the time. He has black hair with a little blond in it and red glowing eyes. He truly looks evil. Almost always a depressed look on his face. He has a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm. He sometimes wears his shadow as a scarf. Shiname has a sword with him at all times just in case, but he has never felt the need to use it. History Magic and abilities Shadow Magic Shadow Magic (陰魔法, Kage Mahō) is a magic that allows Shinime to manipulate his and other's shadows. He can shape it however he wants and because he likes to sneak up on people he never has his shadow on the ground but uses it as a scarf. This magic also allows him to merge with an other person's shadow, so that he can follow the really closely without getting noticed. *'Piercing Shadow' (影のピアス, Kage No Piasu) His shadow takes the shape of piercing objects, for example spears and needles. Then he launches it at his opponent, but he mostly uses it to simply kill someone using their own shadow to stab them in the back. *'Shadow Merge' (シャドウ・マージ, Shadou Ma^ji) He can fully merge with an other person's shadow to either just follow him while hiding or he can use it to control his opponents movements through the shadow. When he is in the Shadow he either just stalks until the right moment to kill him or he makes the person walk into a good place. Darkness Magic Telepathy Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī) is a caster type magic that allows him to talk with people through their thoughts. He can invite people to the conversation and then this is a very good magic if he was to be in a team which he prefers not to so he uses it to make people think they are insane. Most people who have this also has some form of Archive but he has further developed this instead. *'Thought manipulation' (思考の操作, Shikou No Sousa) This is a spell that allows him to get into a persons mind and then control that persons thoughts. He is not a very strong user with this though so he can only make the person want to do something instead of forcing it. Telekinesis Teleportation Teleportation (瞬間の魔法, Shunkan No Mahō) This magic allows the him to transport extremely fast. It can transport you from one location to another in the blink of an eye and can be used in combat either when he needs to avoid the enemy quickly or when he wants to get behind the enemy's back to stab him/her. *'Assassin's Leap' (暗殺者の飛躍, Ansatsu Mono No Hiyaku) This spell uses Direct Line to teleport right behind the enemy's back to stab him/her. Category:Dark Mage Category:Assassin Category:Shadow magic user Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Dark Category:Black Category:Dark Heavens